In this project we plan to study the relationship of language to intelligence in the elderly. We shall analyze linguistic patterns in normal and in demented elderly subjects. We expect that the data generated by this study will facilitate analyses of the underlying neurological changes which take place in the aging population. One hundred normal subjects between the ages of 25 and 85 will be evaluated by means of standardized tests (Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale, Boston Diagnostic Examination for Aphasia) and non-standardized tests (psycholinguistic analyses of spontaneous and responsive speech; test of creative language usage). Twenty demented subjects will receive detailed neurological, neurobehavioral, and language evaluations (including the non-standardized tests used for the normal elderly group). Analyses of linguistic patterns will be elaborated for each group; and cross-comparisons will be made.